


赞歌

by Dry_Juice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>慎劫与烬的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

戒第一次见到烬，是在他和慎与苦说大师一起认命前往出行芝云行省调查的第四年。他们打扮成游商，受命前来调查艾欧尼亚发生的连环杀人事件。暗中走访了无数惨遭袭击的受害者的家庭、详细探查了罪案现场后，终于功夫不负有心人——经过了漫长的调查，在湛春节的前夜，他们混进艺术家来到吉雍道捕获了一个剧团的舞台管理员。而现在，那个被称为“金魔”的杀人犯就站在他们的面前。

 

和戒想象中的不一样——犯下那么多血腥罪恶的男人却非常瘦弱，看起来甚至有些弱不禁风。但他的形象却又那么恰到好处地符合人们心中臭名昭著的杀人犯的印象——戴着一个奇怪的面具，穿着不明蕴意的古怪服装，就连手里那把雕刻着艺术花纹的枪也是那么与众不同。他自称自己是个死亡艺术家，但戒却认为他只是个冷血的疯子。

 

“让我杀了他，”年轻气盛的戒向前迈了一步。动弹不得的杀人犯站在他的面前，诡谲的面具里，一双棕色的眼瞳带着玩味的笑容望着他。明明自己只能束手就擒，烬却丝毫也没有慌张，反而游刃有余地望着戒。这令戒非常不舒服，他捏紧了手里的武器……想到眼前这个男人杀害了多少无辜的生命，他就恨不得让眼前的男人马上死于最残忍的酷刑。

 

“住手，戒。”苦说大师呵斥了他，“不可将他杀死，我已决意将他关进吐冷监狱度过余生。”

 

“……可是师父！此人作恶多端，行事凶狠，留着恐怕是个祸患！”

 

“得过且过罢，他毕竟只是个普通人。”

 

戒咬着牙，瞪了烬一眼。面具里的眼睛里笑盈盈的，杀人犯轻声哼着不知名的歌，沉浸在自己的世界里。明明做了这么多伤天害理的事情，他却一点没有悔改之心，反而将他的所作所为称之为艺术——这一点，戒无论如何都无法原谅。

 

他看了看一旁站着的慎。他的师兄在师父面前总是低眉顺眼的样子，此时他微皱着眉头，金色的眼里是对苦说大师决定的不赞同。但他没有说话，只是默默地接受了父亲丝毫不带个人情感的理性判断。戒看着一群士兵走上前来将烬带走，那个架势不像押着他去地牢，反而像是护送他到哪个冠丽堂皇的皇宫。杀人犯悠然自得的模样，师父和师兄袖手旁观的姿态——这一切深深地映在戒的心里。

 

这是他第一次产生逆反心理。他打从心里质疑师父做出的决定，那和他内心里深根蒂固的观念格格不入。到底什么是正义？谁又能充当审判人？如果犯人得不到他应有的惩罚，那均衡教派的教义到底是为何而存在？受害者的亡灵又由谁来慰藉？

 

* * *

 

“戒，你在想什么？”

 

慎的声音将他从思绪里拉回来。近在咫尺的金色眼眸在投入窗沿的月光下笼罩着淡淡的柔光，正如慎的声音，像羽毛一样在听者心头轻挠。他的手指轻轻划过戒的额头，将被汗水浸湿的凌乱黑发拨开，露出那一双心不在焉的眼睛。戒摇了摇头，“没什么。”

 

他的回答换来慎重重的一顶，戒闷哼一声，不禁用手攥紧了身下的被褥。慎用手包着他的脸颊，温柔地观察着他的表情。戒在他侵犯的空隙里小声喘息着，尽量不发出过大的声音吵醒隔壁房间的苦说大师。

 

“和我说实话。”慎说着，在他的脖子上带着惩罚意味地一咬。即使已经咬出了一个不浅的牙印，戒的注意力却仍然没有转移到慎的身上。他的眼前萦绕着的满是在那四年里见到的谋杀场景中扭曲支离尸体，以及苦说大师最后做的所谓慈悲的安排。

 

“慎，你说师父为什么不让我杀了烬？”

 

慎眨眨眼睛，似乎因为戒在他们做爱的时候想着别的男人而不爽。“师父那么做自然有他的道理。我们身为弟子，就该不闻不问，谨遵教诲。”

 

“那样不就和人云亦云的机器没有不同了吗？！”戒反问道，“为什么就算不赞同，我也必须服从所谓的命令？”

 

“因为你是师父的弟子，你是均衡教派的一员。均衡是为和平而存在的，师父是均衡教派的长老，他所做的决定都该是为艾欧尼亚着想。”慎耐心地说着，“你总有一天会理解的。”

 

“不，我不那么认为。”戒冷下脸来，将慎推开。戒草率地擦了擦下体，钻进被子里。看着背对着自己生闷气的戒，慎产生了些许无奈，但也只好作罢，和衣在他身边躺了下来。

 

* * *

 

他们回到总部以后，戒抽了个时间去了吐冷监狱。

 

烬还是个几个月前见到的一样，疯疯癫癫，在牢笼里过着自己梦幻般的生活。看到戒以后，他骨瘦如柴的手指蜷着牢笼的栅栏，面具上带着欢迎的微笑。

 

“噢，我很高兴看见你，戒。”烬的声音里确实带着欢快，“你收到了我通过僧侣带给你的信，但我没想到你会这么快就赶来见我。”

 

“你这疯子。”戒嫌恶地瞪着他，“你为什么想见我？”

 

“戒，我能看出来你和他们都不一样。”烬的面具顶在金属栅栏上，发出清脆的声音，“你不属于均衡教派。我能从你眼睛里看到许多上天赐给你的礼物——叛逆，嗜血，渴望强大的力量。我想你也不会甘愿被均衡教派这些愚蠢又伪善的教条束缚，不是吗？”

 

“你到底在说什么？”

 

“你很清楚我在说什么。戒，你渴望制裁我。这是你为什么这么快就来见我的原因，不是吗？你希望我因为我犯下的罪行被处于死刑，你想找到第二个和你意见相符的人。可在这偌大的均衡教派内，你孤立无援。所以你踏入了这个禁地，来见那个唯一会肯定你的同伴。”

 

“其他的我不知道，但你绝对不是我的同伴。”戒忽然扯住他的围巾，隔着栅栏将他提到半空中。烬羸弱的身体在半空中也不挣扎，那双棕色的眼睛里仍然带着浓浓的，看破一切的笑意。

 

“当然。你对我所做的一切深恶痛绝，你恨不得将我碎尸万段。你的正义感是如此丑陋而强烈，但很幸运的是，它们最终会变成别的……更美丽的东西。”

 

烬的手指搭上戒的手腕，冰冰凉凉，让他联想到蛇的鳞片。

 

“戒，你属于黑暗。只要你想，我会让你名扬天下。”

 

戒松开了烬，后者狼狈地跌落在地。戒握着拳头往大牢外走去，身后，那个令人厌烦的声音依旧孜孜不倦地劝诱着：“你难道不想去宗族神庙的封印之处看看吗？那里或许有你想要的答案。”

 

烬的话像是有着神奇的魔力，催动了埋在他内心深处的恶魔之花。戒的心蠢蠢欲动着，那被压抑许久的叛逆的种子生出了芽，从他火热的内心里抽枝散叶起来。


	2. 第二章

又是一场平局的对决。戒抹了抹嘴边的血，从沙地上艰难地爬起来。戒咬着牙忍着剧痛站起来，耳边是众人的议论声。面前的慎和他一样体力不支，他瞥到师父看向慎的眼神，似乎在鼓励他下次打败自己。

 

慎的手伸到他的面前，他看向平静地望着自己的师兄。他的眼睛淡然无波，似乎输赢对他来说都只是过往云烟，身外之物。说起来，自己虽然从来没输给过他，却也从来没有打赢过他。戒别过头去，撑着地板，歪歪扭扭地站起来。余光内的慎收回了手，有些落寞的神色让戒的心里感到了些许报复的快感。

 

晚上的时候，慎一如既往地为他受伤的地方上药。他做事总是那么细心周到，戒不会在他的照顾下感到任何疼痛。

 

“好了。”慎替他的脚踝缠好纱布，又为他脱下外衣。修长的手指顺着他结实的小腿往上摸去，意图非常明显。戒却没有像往常一样迎合他，反而有些不耐烦地拿开他的手，裹了被子躺下。

 

“你在生我的气？”慎爬到他旁边，像对待一个闹脾气的孩子一样耐心道歉。“对不起，白天下手重了些。是不是很疼？”

 

“我不是弱者，不需要你的怜悯。”戒坐起来，脸色阴沉地说道。“就算你将我活活打死，那也是我武艺不精，自作自受。”

 

慎看了他一会儿：“别这么说，你是他们之中最棒的。能够和我打成平手，怎么可以说是武艺不精？”

 

“我想要的可不只是仅仅和你打成平手。”

 

“我知道你想变得更强。但有时候，急于求成并不是什么好事。你应该……”

 

“好了，我不想听你说教。”戒打断了他的话，勾住慎的脖子，将他的脑袋压低。他在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下，捉住他的一只手放在自己的性器上。慎的眼睛变得暗了些，会意地眯起来，掀开戒身上的被子，欺身压了过去。

 

* * *

 

“你们听说了吗？过两天就是塔卡奴仪式了，如果通过了这次的试验，慎师兄就是暮光之眼了。”

 

“他生来就是继承这个称号的，瞧那双漂亮的眼睛……这下可真要实至名归了。”

 

“相比之下戒虽然也很厉害，但毕竟只是个孤儿，根本不可能有参加塔卡奴试验的资格呢。”

 

“哎，你们听说了吗？他好像从前是个灾星，把父母克死了，这才被师父收养进教派的。”

 

“我看他不应该叫戒，改叫劫才对。”

 

……

 

这两天，听到的流言蜚语越来越多了。戒蹲在阴暗的角落，看着那几个叽叽喳喳的弟子从他身旁经过。正好这时，训练结束的慎从训练场朝他走了过来。毛巾搭在他赤裸的肩膀上，腹肌明显，腰线诱人的好身材引来不少女忍者充满爱慕的注视。慎本人似乎丝毫没有注意到旁人的闲言散语，只是径直地走向他。

 

“等很久了吗？一起去吃饭吧。”

 

戒从阴影里站起来，刚要回应他，耳边又传来了更多的窃窃私语。

 

“身为孤儿的戒竟然还和出身名门望族的慎师兄关系那么好。”

 

“如果不是师父的命令，谁想和那个灾星成天待在一起？可怜的慎师兄。”

 

“苦说大师对自己的儿子一点也不手下留情呢。”

 

慎走到戒的面前，握住他的肩膀。耳边伤人的话语似乎与他无关，他从慎的眼睛里看不出任何想法。慎从来不会附和他们，却也从来不会帮他辩解。

 

戒讨厌慎虽然和他看似亲密无间，实际上却总像个事不关己的陌生人一样，对他受到的不公冷眼旁观。

 

慎是因为师父的命令才会对他特殊关照，他一直都了然于心。冷淡如慎，本不会平白无故对他这样的人施舍关怀。但戒一直视他为至亲之人，一直将慎给他的关怀甘之如饴。如今变得叛逆的戒却在心里怀疑，在看不到的角落，慎是否也像他们那样在暗地里嘲笑过他呢？

 

戒甩开他的手，转身跑开了。任凭慎在他的身后如何叫喊，他依旧头也不回地跑出了那个是非之地。身边人们的议论纷纷就像是发疯的蜂群，伤人的话语犹如毒刺，蛰得他头破血流。

 

他的双腿像上了永不停歇的发条一样，飞快地往前跑着。直到那些嗡嗡的嘈杂声不再余音绕梁，他才停下脚步。抬头一看，天已经黑了。他不知不觉将自己置身于后山的丛林里，夜风吹动着漆黑的树木，树叶发出沙沙的声响。那些看不清的灌木里似乎会随时跳出可怕的野兽；戒打了个寒颤，握紧手里的武器，打算原路返回。

 

这时，他隐隐约约地听到了慎的呼喊声。他在离自己还有一大段距离的地方呼喊着自己名字——大概师父叮嘱过他要看好自己吧。戒此时唯一不想看见他，逆反心理驱使着他朝着离慎更远的地方移动，直到树叶和寒风的声音完全盖过了慎的声音。

 

他不知道自己走了多久，肚子也开始咕咕叫了起来。双腿变得有些疲乏，他放松了紧绷的神经，随意地靠着一块石头坐了下来。他注意到这个石头上面的宗族花纹，一种奇怪的预感笼罩了他。他鬼使神差地沿着那些石头往前走着，一个废弃的神庙出现在他的眼前。

 

烬的话语回荡在他脑海里。难道自己不知不觉，已经走到了他所提到的地方吗？为什么在均衡教派的后山里会有这么一处地方？看起来像是被刻意隐藏过……这个寺庙究竟隐藏着什么秘密？

 

强烈的好奇心使他走了进去。里头很空旷，只摆了一个石桌。上头摆着一个有着繁复花纹的预言箱，看起来华丽又神秘。戒能听到有什么在黑暗里对他耳语，那是一种古老的咒语，诉说着戒从来没听过的黑暗知识。过去的训练告诉他他无法将封印打开，但尽管如此，他仍不能移开目光。它就像远古的潘多拉之盒，用潜在的力量诱惑着渴望突破与改变的窥探者。

 

他凝视着封印——忽然在那刹那间，盒子里的暗影之力触碰到了戒的意识，向他揭示了被尘封已久的禁忌之术。无数尖叫着的黑暗与禁忌的法术像是找到了理想的宿体，呼啸着朝他扑来。戒感到了一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，就好像自己的身体被活生生地肢解成数百块，灵魂像是被切成了无数的碎片，他的眼前除了黑，什么也没有。

 

再次睁开眼睛的时候，天已经亮了。他走出寺庙，刺眼的阳光让他的双眼一痛。他从未这么讨厌过光明，那温暖的光线照射在他身上的瞬间，几乎要将他烧穿一个洞。他匆匆地跑出寺庙，回到训练场。一种异样的冲动迫使他寻找慎，体内涌动的力量让他想向他证明自己的实力。

 

奇怪的是，以往这个时间早就起来训练的慎竟然躺在被窝里睡得香甜。戒不知道因为他的失踪，慎被师父处罚在外面跪了一宿。他只是急切地将慎摇醒，将他领到训练场上，并叫来师父观战。

 

他有把握，这次可以打赢慎。

 

慎看起来很疲倦，但他还是尽力打起精神应战。很快，几次交手以后，慎的表情发生了变化。戒知道慎开始认真起来了，这让他变得热血沸腾，招式也更加狠戾。一种不知名的魔法元素在他的血管里涌动，他从来没感觉如此畅快过。每一次攻击都快而准，他的身体甚至能够自行散发出黑色的类似影子一样的元素供他驱使。他不像慎那么光明磊落，而是每一次都打在不会致死，却会产生极大痛苦的地方。很快，慎在他的攻势下摇摇欲坠，那双金色的眼睛也露出了不可置信。

 

对决结束之后，现场鸦雀无声。慎跪在地上，从嘴里吐出一大口鲜血。戒得意洋洋地师父行了个礼，炫耀着自己增长了的实力。然而，满心骄傲的他没有得到意料中的师父的赞许和青睐。反而，师父用一只手指指着他，对他怒叱。

 

“戒，你好大的胆子，竟敢窃取禁术！”师父怒不可遏地瞪着他，“原本以为经过我的教导，你能够成为一名合格的忍者。没想到，你竟然如此心术不正！为了打败慎，甚至不惜打破禁忌！如此的贪婪狠毒，均衡已没有你的容身之处！”

 

“师父？！”戒慌乱地跪倒在他的脚前，扯着他白色的长袍。“您这是要驱逐我吗？”

 

“我本该将你关入大牢……念你曾是我最喜爱的弟子，这是你再好不过的结局。”师父转过身去，不再看他。“离开我的视线。”

 

“父亲，看在戒一直把您当成亲生父亲的份上，原谅他吧！”这时，一旁的慎捂着肋骨，忍不住也开口，跪在师父身边求情。戒有些意外地看了他一眼，这是慎第一次为了他反对苦说大师的决定。

 

师父冷酷地望向他：“慎，你身为暮光之眼的继承者，就该致力于彰显平衡教派的荣耀。我不允许你做为他求情这种有失身份的事，给我回去！”

 

慎看了看戒，又看了看师父。最终，他从地上爬起来离开了。戒看着师父随着慎扬长而去，他跪在原地恍然若失至极。从身上不断飘出的影元素忽然在地上开了一个深渊，他惨叫着掉了进去，伸出的手没有捉住苦说大师洁白的衣角，只有冰寒彻骨的黑暗将他深深地吞噬。


	3. 第三章

他从噩梦中醒来的时候，全身都被冷汗浸湿了。这几日，他总会梦到几年前被师门放逐时的情景。不管过了多久，那日的屈辱还一直让他记忆犹新。他从床上一跃而起，赤裸的肌肉在月光下绽放着膨胀的力量与美感。暗影的力量让他习惯在昼日沉睡，夜幕降临的时候才是他的影子能够真正活跃的时间。

 

做完了例行的热身，他去冲了个冷水澡，叫来了自己的部下们。在外流浪了多年，他用暗影之力训练了一批绝对忠心的门徒。审视着他们操练的场景，戒忽然发现，他们已经成为了一只强大的军队，足以匹敌均衡教派里的那些废物。自己这些年来也不断训练与熟悉如何使用影子的力量，技术可以说是已经炉火纯青了。然而，如果要让他的力量更上一层楼，他必须拿到那个封印箱才能解放所有的禁术，将自己的技艺提升到完美的境界。

 

也是时候了。戒对着追随者们下令朝那个被封印的神庙进军，夺取禁术之盒。

 

再次回到这个他待了十几年的地方，戒无意和故人叙旧，只想取得他想要的东西。他带领着他的军队从后山的小路潜入，尽量不惊动任何人地抵达了被封印的宗族神庙。出乎意料的是，苦说大师竟然早就在此等候。他和几年前的模样没有什么改变，慎站在他的身后垂着眼睛，让人看不出他眼底的情绪。

 

见到戒，苦说大师白色眉头舒展开来，满眼都是慈爱。

 

“我以一个父亲的直觉感应到你会来，戒。”他张开手，将武器丢在地上。他身旁的一众均衡教派的弟子也纷纷效仿，一时间都是叮叮当当的武器落在地上的声音。

 

即使如此，戒依然警惕地盯着他。还太过年轻的他看不透苦说大师那睿智的双眼背后隐藏着什么样的想法，再加上之前被驱逐的场景犹如心理阴影，一时间戒无法对眼前的场景做出正确的判断。

 

“师父。”他生硬地喊了一声。多年不叫，这个称呼已变成了陌生的代名词，喊得人的喉咙干哑不已。

 

“我已不配做你的师父。这几年来，我深刻反省了自己的所作所为。我不但没有将误入歧途的你带回均衡之道，反而将你驱逐出去，让你更加深陷暗影之力的泥潭。”

 

苦说大师满脸的愧疚不像是装出来的。戒的内心被触动了，老实说他从来没想过再次回来竟会是这个景象。他以为他已经被均衡教派视为永远的异类了……没想到，这个自己曾经尊称一声师父，一直视为亲生父亲的男人，也一直后悔着当年的所作所为。突如其来的惊喜让他的双手有些发抖……武器掉在地上，这些年来受过的委屈和苦楚一并涌了上来。戒的眼眶红了，他扑通一声跪在地上，带着哭腔叫着“师父”。

 

在苦说大师面前，戒始终还是个孩子。比起艰苦地流浪，他更想和养育他的父亲待在一起。没什么比师父的宽容更加宝贵了；被苦说大师从地上扶起来，年迈长者的手紧紧地将他抱在怀里。重回父亲怀抱的温暖让戒忍不住落了泪，即使哭鼻子是很丢脸的事，此时此刻他也不想再装模作样了。

 

“好孩子，我希望你能进入神庙毁掉封印箱——这样一来，你和你的弟子们就能重归均衡之道。戒，现在回头还来得及。为了我，毁掉那个盒子！我们还能像以前一样，你和慎也还是亲如手足的兄弟。”

 

像是映照他说的话，一旁的慎也伸出手，摸了摸戒的脑袋。苦说大师抚摸着戒的脸颊，双眼如墨，映着戒满脸的泪痕。他养了十几年的养子坚定地望着他，郑重地回答道：“我会这么做的。我会为了你毁掉它。”

 

苦说大师的脸上露出了满意的微笑。他随着戒走进了寺庙，均衡教派的弟子们和暗影的门徒们面面相觑，两方的眼里都各含敌意与警惕。不知道过了多久，里头忽然传来了戒痛苦的哭喊。弟子们凝息屏气，一瞬不瞬地注意着里头的情况。慎的手握在自己的刀上，敏锐的他早已闻到了空气中的血腥味。果不其然，不一会儿，有人现身了。出乎众人意料之外的，出现的竟是毫发无损的戒，手里还提着苦说大师的首级。他全身浴血，臂刃上还淬着鲜红的液体，一滴一滴顺着他走过的道路流淌。

 

那副修罗一样的场景让在场的所有人都呼吸一窒。一代宗师就这么死得不明不白， 没有人预料得到这样的结局——有些胆小的甚至忍不住尿了裤子。慎看着戒一步一步地朝他走过来，那颗血腥的头颅被扔在他的脚下。至始至终，慎的脸上始终波澜不惊。那双金色的眼睛紧盯着戒，丝毫没有转移过视线，甚至都没有眨一下。就好像一切都早在计划之中……戒思考着，又或许，经历了塔卡奴试验并成为了真正的暮光之眼以后的慎达到了真正意义上的摈弃情感，可喜可贺。

 

“你早知道苦说大师今日是想清理门户，即便如此你依旧来了。你想看到的是那个老不死提着我的脑袋走出来的模样吧？怎么，让你失望了。”

 

“不，不论结果如何。”慎的脸上没有一丝表情，金色的眼在月下闪烁着阴冷的光芒，“我只为进行维持均衡的裁决。”

 

面前的忍者面白如玉，却冷若冰霜。过往的温存与肌肤之亲似乎只是镜花水月，让戒感叹世事无常。自己最终也还是和他走到了穷途末路，不得不针锋相对的时候了。

 

“你真的是他的亲生儿子。”

 

戒怒极反笑，不再看慎，只是扬起声音，冲着身后蠢蠢欲动的暗影门徒们下令：

 

“全部，杀无赦。”

 

那一天，古老的忍者之道灭亡。大部分的弟子们都被残暴嗜血的暗影门徒们屠杀殆尽，戒占有了封印盒与宗庙。只有绝少数人在慎的浴血奋战下杀出一条生路，逃回本部。


	4. 第四章

之后，戒成了劫。他投入到训练更多暗影武士的活动中去，声势浩大地操练着属于他的忍者教团。然而对于艾欧尼亚来说，祸不单行。失去了苦说大师的均衡教派犹如一盘散沙，艾欧尼亚的政局又因为诺克萨斯帝国恰到好处的入侵而动荡不已。艾欧尼亚达到了前所未有的混乱之境，苦说大师全力维护的和平与均衡由内而外瓦解殆尽。

 

境内犹如地狱之景，横尸遍野，普通的居民们成为了权贵们的牺牲品。阴谋家自私的策略，秘密政党的苦心经营使得这个国家陷入了即将溃散的危机。好在以凯南为首的均衡三忍全心全力致力于拯救他们赖以生存的艾欧尼亚于水火之中，艾欧尼亚才没有在短短的几个月之内灭国。

 

劫得到烬被放出来的消息也是在那不久之后。他听说了“戏命师”的大名——那家伙在地下都市里继续进行着那些所谓的“演出”，干着讨好高官显贵和政治团体的勾当。当一封写着他的名字的神秘邀请函被手下呈上来时，他几乎一瞬间就想起了那个形如鬼魅的男人。就是那个男人第一次挑起了他的反抗之心，以至于后来成就了现在的影流之主。

 

劫燃起了想要见他一面的冲动。这么多年过去，他也不再是年轻气盛的小忍者了。从他杀死苦说大师的那天起他就开始大开杀戒，拒绝拥抱暗影之人的尸体填满了无数个尸塚。现在看来，影流之主如今的声名狼藉比起往日的“金魔”实在是有过之而无不及。他已经没有资格再站在正义的那方指责烬的邪恶，但去会会故人也不是什么坏事。

 

他打扮成政客的模样，用着那张邀请函成功地混入了剧院。这个隐蔽的地方只有二十来个观众，乍看之下全是艾欧尼亚有头有脸的人物。不少瞄到劫这个面生者的人看起来有些不信任，但在看到他手下烫金的邀请函之后就放下心来。就在劫落座不久，剧场的灯光就暗了下来。硕大的舞台上出现了一名被吊着的女人，她的腹部微微隆起，似乎已经怀胎四月。劫皱起眉头，那女人的神情迷离恍惚，似乎被下了什么药。此时被用绳索捆着手腕吊在半空中，她也丝毫没有挣扎，反而像是一个乖巧的玩偶，面对着观众。

 

劫忽然有了很不好的预感。那就像是他即将要目睹一场充满恶意的酷刑，却丝毫没有阻止能力的那种无力感——就如他所想的那样，烬戴着那熟悉的面具出现在舞台的左边。聚光灯齐齐地打在他身上，他轻快的脚步踏着音乐的节拍，像一个真正的喜剧演员，朝着舞台中央的女人走去。劫注意到他的手里拿着一把雕刻着奇怪花纹，造型非常精美细腻的枪。烬像杂耍一样把玩着那支枪，忽然，不知道是烬有意而为还是意外，枪忽然走火，连射了几发在烬的脚边。烬发出怪叫，身体作出既古怪又和谐的躲避动作，有点像是吉普赛的舞蹈一样引来了观众们的哄堂大笑。

 

重新给枪填弹以后，烬清了清嗓子，大声宣布演出开始。迎着热烈的掌声，他将第一发子弹射向了吊着女人的绳子。女人坠落在地，发出沉闷的声响。劫的眼睑抽了抽，他很清楚地看到女人是腹部着地。他不知不觉地握紧了拳头，紧咬着牙关，赤色的瞳孔目不转睛地望着舞台上的一切。

 

也许是因为腹部的疼痛，又或者是因为药效已过……此刻，女人终于醒了过来。她似乎还没有完全反应过来现在情况，看着底下黑压压的观众席，再将视线转向面前的烬。女人呆愣的脸上忽然出现一丝惊恐——烬用枪指着她，面具后面的声音羞涩而有礼——

 

“逃跑吧。”

 

一颗子弹擦着她的脸颊射入了背后的木板。女人凄厉的叫声调动起了观众们的兴致，他们一边叫嚣着让烬杀死女人，一边又催促女人快些跑起来，给表演他们一场鹰抓兔子的好戏。几颗子弹接连射在和她近在咫尺的地方，烬有意地不将她一击毙命，而是悠然自得地看着女人忍着剧痛，捧着肚子，跌跌撞撞地从舞台上跳到观众席，脸上带着深度的绝望寻求帮助。他看不见的脸上带着陶醉的微笑，仿佛眼前正在播放的是一场美妙的爱情电影。

 

然而，没有人会对她施出援手。劫扭过头去看了看其他人——他们脸上都带着兴致勃勃的温暖笑容，好像眼前进行的不是一场单方面的屠杀，而是一场孩子之间的追逐嬉闹。女人的血顺着她的大腿往下滴落着，染湿了她碎花的裙子。她站在一群虎视眈眈的观众们之间，就像是一只走投无路的羊羔。站在她身后的烬把玩着自己的手枪，聚光灯将他的影子拖得老长，在舞台的墙壁上如群魔乱舞。靠近些的话，还能听到他的嘴里在神经质地念着“一、二、三、四”……

 

劫自己的手上虽然也沾满鲜血，但他从来不会对无辜的市民下手——更别说一个手无缚鸡之力的孕妇。他对他们此刻进行的活动深恶痛绝，也不顾自己的伪装，从座位上一跃而起捉住女人的手臂，拖着她往门外逃跑。他能听到身后观众们的议论纷纷，但他顾不了那么多。他不想眼睁睁地看着他们拿伤害和折磨一个人女人取乐，袖手旁观的话，他还算是个男人吗？

 

他连拖带拽地将女人拉出门外，一路上干掉了几个阻止他的剧组人员和保镖。女人惊恐的眼睛里饱含泪水，看着劫的眼神就像看着一根救命稻草。她纤弱的手指紧紧地攥着劫的手臂，哭喊着：“求求你，一定要救救我！”

 

从她腿间流出的血蹭到他的身上，劫不敢想象这个年轻母亲该有多心碎。他必须赶紧将她带到附近的医院，不然流产可能会影响到女人的性命。他从衣服里掏出卷轴，刚想传唤附近待命的追随者们前来帮忙，耳膜就猛地被一声巨响炸得鸣叫不已。

 

砰。

 

那一刻，一切都像是静止了一般。枪响刺破了空气，在血与肉中绽开。一枚刻着数字“4”的子弹穿过了观众席，穿过了那扇门，命中了女人的腹部。鲜血和内脏尽数喷洒在劫的身上，刚才还活生生的一条人命在瞬间就变为地上一朵凄美凋零的玫瑰图案，碎成无数晶莹的火光，消失在半空中。劫伸出手来，火花在他的手心上烙下一个淡不可闻的印记。劫死死地捏紧了拳头，一股久违的怒火与憎恨在他干涸的内心里燃烧了起来。他将被打出一个洞的门狠狠踢开，面对着一众目瞪口呆的观众们。

 

“你是什么人，竟然敢打扰戏命师的演出？！”

 

有什么不怕死的人喊了一声，马上就被劫身上那股戾气吓得噤声。烬忽然发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声。只见他行了个滑稽又优雅的礼，将帽子从脑袋上摘下来放在胸口。面具里的棕色眼瞳毫不退缩地直视着劫凌厉的双眸，他用镇定的语气说道：“大家误会了。这位先生是我请来的助手，我让他演了一出英雄救美的戏码。这场表演还希望大家看得满意！”

 

他说起谎话来不打草稿，观众们被他的从容说服了，爆发出一阵欢呼。有些人竟然还上来拍劫的肩膀，称赞他“干得漂亮”。烬自然也注意到劫越来越阴沉的脸色，他适时地走上来，攀上劫的肩膀，示意他同他离开。

 

“你也不想被他们发现自己的身份吧？跟我来。”

 

和他靠得这么近，劫能闻到对方身上带着不知名花的香味——对一个男人来说或许显得有些没有男子气概了一点，但在他身上有什么都不会奇怪。形状诡异的金色面具遮盖住了他真正的面容，只在眼部的缝隙中窥见一双有着长睫毛，棕色虹膜的邪恶的双眼。劫挥开他的手，眯着眼睛审视着他。后者朝他眨了眨眼睛，见劫没有反对，他引着他来到了一个狭窄的房间。


	5. 第五章

烬刚将门关上，就感觉一柄冰凉的刀刃横在了自己的咽喉处。削铁如泥的无形之刃闪着寒光，从劫的袖子里露出来，就如同影流之主本人的实力一样不容小觑。

 

“放松，放松点，我的老朋友。”烬举起双手作出投降的姿态。劫厌恶地回了句“谁是你朋友”，将他腰间的枪拔出来扔在一边。确保烬身上没有别的武器以后，劫才移开了利刃，抱起双臂。烬夸张地松了口气，拉开桌边的椅子一屁股坐下，双脚翘在桌子上，双手枕在脑后。

 

“我没想到，大名鼎鼎的影流之主会真的赏脸来观看我的表演——您的到来可真让这个小小的地方蓬荜生辉！您还喜欢我的展出吗？虽然有一个小小的插曲，但幸运的是观众们都很高兴……”

 

“少油嘴滑舌。你所谓的表演，就是指绑架无辜的百姓并以残杀他们取乐吗？！”

 

“噢我的大人，她可不是什么无辜之人。她的丈夫在政坛上杀死的人恐怕要比你我加起来还要更多。”烬带着笑意的眼睛从面具里玩味地望着劫眯起的双眼，继续说道，“受害者的家人付给我一笔可观的赏钱。我的演出让客户如释重负，让我的猎物得以解脱。一箭双雕，何乐而不为？”

 

“如果她纵夫有罪，那么她腹中的孩子总该是清白的。”

 

“他出生在了错误的时机，错误的地点，错误的家庭——就和你一样。你本该在那场大火中与你的父母一起离世，可苦说大师收留了你。你感激他，视他为父，他却抛弃、利用了你。如果没有这场悲剧的开端，你也不会沦落到现在的满手血腥。均衡的丑陋，令你我都无法忍受。你独自一人承受着痛苦活到现在，不寂寞吗？”

 

劫的喉结动了动，刀刃垂在身侧，一言不发。烬嫉妒他的沉默，因为自己始终喧哗。

 

“你瞧，死亡是人一生中最重要的时刻。不管此人生前有多默默无闻，一个璨若流星的谢幕足以让旁观者记忆犹新。死亡不是一个匆匆的过场，而是一部歌剧。而我，将死亡编曲颂唱。”

 

“你只是在给自己邪恶的暴行找借口。”

 

“呵呵，偶像从不为自己辩解。劫，你和他们一样都误解了我。我从污秽和淤泥中复苏，我是灼烧的青莲……我是独一的美。而美，根本不可能邪恶。每颗子弹，都是我的一缕灵魂；每道枪火，都是我的一丝生命。演出上的每一个细节，都应到位。终有一日你会懂得我的良苦用心，我的天才定会得到理解。”

 

“疯人疯语。”劫不知道什么时候改变了抱着双臂的姿势，潜意识地告诉烬他口不对心。

 

“是，你们都叫我疯子。艺术家，都是疯子。我的才华，让我无所顾忌。当初是我把你从均衡的泥潭里拉出来的，你也知道那个冠丽堂皇的门派下掩藏了多少丑陋和罪恶。没有我，也不会有现在的你。”

 

烬能感觉到那丝诱人的动摇从影流之主的伪装下隐约浮现。他知道那番话已经勾起了他的共鸣，劫在竭力避免向自己靠拢。意识到这里一点，烬面具下的嘴角大大地弯了起来。

 

“苦说大师的背叛是否曾令你感到痛苦？提着父亲的头颅走出来和兄弟决一死战的你心里是怎么想的？你是否觉得世界是如此残酷？世界虽满目苍夷，唯独死亡是例外。苦说大师的死是必然的，但杀戮可以使他变得美丽。杀戮是一种甜蜜的悲伤，是一门震撼人心的艺术。我曾为了他的表演准备了很久，但你毁了这一切。我不怪你，你毕竟只是个门外汉。我愿意给你改进的机会。”

 

“……我不可能与你合作。我和你不一样，我不以杀人为乐。我只是做该做的事情。杀死他们只因为……他们挡在我必经的路上了。”

 

“杀人不该只是个获得成功的途径，草率的了结相当地侮辱了这个仪式。在生命的天秤上人人相等，没有人的死亡该比其他人更加壮丽或者落魄。我的所作所为都是让他们成为同等美丽的艺术，而艺术需要相当程度的……残忍。我发誓每次表演都是绝唱，但我每次都撒谎。因为这实在是太难控制了，表演的不定因素让我每次都为此兴奋不已。你难道不想一起体验这样的感觉吗？你难道宁愿他们像过街老鼠一样死在别人看不到的地方，草草地结束那悲惨的生命吗？”

 

烬将手试探地搭在劫的肩膀上，没有被挥开。

 

“你过去尝试想要杀死我，对吧？很快你就会知道……艺术，不能被杀死。我的所作所为已经成为了一种标志，一种趋势。即使我的肉体消亡了，这种精神还能永存于世。要打个比方的话，就像是你的影子——你从盒子里得到了这样的禁术，百年之后，也会有别人通过你的尸体或者遗物得到你的意志。我们现在的所作所为都是为了传承，这是唯一让生命变得有意义的行为。”

 

他的手指神经质地在桌上弹动着，恨不得为自己才华横溢的演说加一首钢琴曲伴奏。

 

“为此，我们需要牺牲必要的人和事。活着的时候它们在我们的生命里不值一提，但死亡却能让它们成为人们的记忆中的一部分。你想想，这是多么伟大又美好的事情啊。如今的艾欧尼亚腐朽不堪，正是需要我们的时候。劫，和我一起登上这个舞台。我说过只要你想，我能让你名扬天下。”

 

他的手顺着他的肩膀缓缓滑上去，像一条艳丽的毒蛇，瘦削纤长的手指爬过劫的颈项。即使隔着手套，他也能感觉到它们冰冷却灵活地在他的裸露的皮肤上舞动。烬的手指像是在描绘着什么古典花瓶精致的边缘，从劫的下颌缓缓抚摸着他五官的棱角。劫一动不动地任他动作，直到他的拇指在劫的嘴唇上摩擦着流连不去，劫的手像利钳一样牢牢地攥住他瘦弱的手腕。

 

烬吃痛，微微低喊出声。关节爆裂的声音隐约传出，劫松开了手。烬揉着被捏肿的手腕，也不生气，只是用明快的语气说道：“我就当你答应了。”

 

劫冷哼一声：“我不会参与你的所谓的‘演出’，但也不会干涉。只有一点，你要记住。”

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

“不要碰慎。”

 

烬弯起眼睛狡黠地望着他，“当然。我们还会再见面的，对吧？”

 

“也许。”

 

劫注视着烬的面具下的眼睛，和慎是两个极端。后者寡情，一双眼睛皎洁透亮，冰冷淡漠。前者无情，咖啡一般的棕黑，浓郁圆滑得无法窥视任何真情实感。

 

无论哪一种都不好对付。


	6. 第六章

一天，劫从梦中惊醒。

 

他梦见慎像那日的那个女人一样炸成满是荧光的火花，就这么挥散在空气里。只是为了那壮丽的昙花一现，之后就像是从未存在过一样。他满身是汗地从床上坐起，披上衣裳。今晚注定是个不眠之夜，他不想一个人在那张冰冷的床上辗转悱恻。

 

他漫无目的地沿着小路往前走，路过一间旅馆，二楼的灯光亮着。他鬼使神差地凑近它，悄然无息地攀上旅馆的窗口。透过半透明的玻璃，他能隐约看见慎正坐在一桌美味佳肴的旁边。屋内的装饰简洁有力，通过窗户的缝隙传出五味猪骨高汤的香气。但慎的勺子摆在一旁，他坐在木桌边屏息养神。

 

他没想到能在这种情况下遇到慎。劫的作息时间和常人不同，此时正是黄昏，慎一定刚做完任务回来还没来得及吃饭吧。劫望着慎平静的侧脸，秋季的风吹得他有些发冷。他通过影子进入房间的时候，桌上的蜡烛因为他带进来的风不自然地抖动了一下。因此，慎睁开了眼睛，从桌边警觉地移开，手里握着惯用的武器。

 

“是你。”慎有些意外。

 

乔装过的劫自然是只身前来的。他能感觉到在坐下的瞬间，慎的眼睛就死死地锁定了他。他的反应比他想象中的还要激烈……他能看得出慎正在强忍着冲到自己身前为他那可悲的父亲报仇的欲望，但暮光之眼的理性却深深地抑制着他。他和他的父亲一样可悲，被教条束缚着，像是渔网中的鱼一样愚蠢而固执。

 

“你跟着我来的？”

 

“嗯。”知道他的回答对慎来说无关紧要，劫也就不想花时间辩解。对方那双漂亮的眼睛一直盯着自己看，像是要把自己看出个窟窿。不知过了多久，他终于开口了。

 

“我等了你五年。”

 

“我该称赞你的毅力吗？”劫抬起眼睛，略带嘲讽地回应。“我和当年不同，也有了一支属于自己的军队。”

 

“不论你变成什么样子，我都不会放弃。”

 

“你和我的道路比和你父亲的要相似多了。你父亲的理想太脆弱，艾欧尼亚没有完成它们的本钱。”劫说着，靠着椅子，和慎保持着距离。“我知道你不能理解我那日的所作所为，但我会给你一个复仇的机会。”

 

“我不是为了复仇而复仇。你违抗了均衡，这才是我要除掉你的原因。”慎沉声说着，走到他的身旁。劫注意到他握着刀柄的手在微微颤抖，那双明亮的眼睛里满是犹豫。太久没见到慎，劫感觉一种奇异的冲动迫使他肾上腺素加速上涌。

 

“‘金魔’逃跑了。”心血来潮地问出口，劫只想看看他的反应。

 

“不可能。”慎忽然感觉到一阵空虚的感觉充斥了他的胸口，像是被人硬生生扼住喉管的窒息感。

 

“他是你父亲曾经最引以为傲的胜利。现在，他愚蠢的慈悲将再一次毁掉他留下的财产。”劫摇摇头，“你知道那个怪物有多厉害。”

 

慎想起来他第一次见到被烬杀死的人的尸体的时候。那段记忆让他的寒毛倒竖，牙关紧咬。他心里也明白得很，只有他的父亲相信那样充满怜悯的判决能够让像‘金魔’那样臭名昭著的杀人狂重归正道。那一天，慎心里的某样东西改变了。那一天，劫心里的某样东西被破坏了。

 

现在，那个怪物卷土重来。

 

慎将他的剑扔在桌子上。桌子上的汤还在咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，香气四溢，但他却不饿了。他和劫已有五年不见，如今，那个让他又爱又恨的家伙就坐在他的面前。确认他放下敌意以后，劫扯了扯嘴角，拍拍身旁的椅子示意他也坐下来。

 

他犹豫了半晌，还是拉开椅子坐了下来。劫比五年之前看起来要成熟，高大了不少。现在的他早已脱去了少年时期的青涩，成为了名副其实能够独当一面的影流之主。谁能想到那个残酷的忍者面罩下竟然有张如此俊美绝伦的脸呢？慎想要亲吻此时近在咫尺的劫。他随即被自己心底冒出的想法吓了一跳。

 

自己一定是疯了。

 

看着陷入沉思的慎的侧脸，劫忽然心头一动，吹熄了桌上的蜡烛。房间里黑了下来，月光正盛，洒在窗沿上，铺了一层象牙色的地毯。那样纯净皎洁的颜色和面前那双眼睛的如出一辙，从来都是无欲无波，不食烟火。宛若一壶醇透的琼浆玉液，喝下去是凉的，却一直辣到心里。

 

忽然暗下来的房间打断了慎的思绪。他转过头来，恰好和那双猩红色的眸子四目相对。一瞬间回忆像是潮水一般涌到心头，慎的心里莫名的一抽。他扭过头去回避劫的眼睛，膝盖上的手却被握住。冰冰凉凉的指尖触碰到慎火热的掌心，像是要被融化了一样冒出汗来。

 

“你和我是如此相似，却又如此不同。”他听到劫微微的叹息着，“慎，如果没有发生过那件事，我们现在会不会和以前一样？”

 

慎的喉结动了动。空气里的静谧像是凝结了一般，让他喘不过气来。

 

“不会。”他听到自己这么回答。“我们命中注定刀锋相向。”

 

在均衡教派渡过的童年是他最幸福的日子。年少轻狂，他和劫成天腻在一起，释放着总也耗不完的精力。他们曾经在一起奔跑玩耍，一起在被窝唇齿交缠。他差点忘记在去往芝云境内之前，自己还曾经是个机智幽默的少年。不知不觉，那张不苟言笑的脸就像一张摘不下的面具，渐渐取代了别人对他原本的印象。

 

也是在那之后，自己和劫的关系出现了隔阂。那双总是温柔地为劫包扎伤口的大手，多数时候只能握着那柄指向劫喉间的利剑。劫开始排斥和他的肌肤相亲，他们之间变得越来越生疏。再后来，他们成了敌人。

 

劫从来不知道他在说出那些要除掉他的话时那么平静，是因为早已疼得麻木了。劫是他成为暮光之眼之前唯一一个投入过感情的人，他注定一辈子都放不下他。看着他提着父亲的头颅走出寺庙，看着他望着自己的眼睛满是背叛的痛苦……即使有多心碎，通过试炼早已学会了忍耐的慎也没有暴露出一丝软弱。对上劫散发着寒光的刀刃时，慎的耳边不断回想起师父那晚下达的命令。他不理解为什么那一次，父亲没有给予劫应有的慈悲。

 

他和劫注定背道而驰，他该因为杀父之仇恨劫入骨。然而，再次见到他，慎却不舍得下手。即使他特地暴露出他的弱点，就像是在嘲讽慎一样，慎也什么也做不了。


	7. 第七章

“慎，”像是猜到他心中所想，劫开口问道，“你恨我吗？”

 

慎抬起头来望着他，他的眼像一面镜子，除了他自己看起来有些孤独的倒影，空无一物。

 

“不，劫。”他平静地陈述道，“暮光之眼不会被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。”

 

“你竟然否认。”劫不禁嗤笑起来，“我可是在那么多人面前杀死了你的父亲，狠狠践踏了他的荣耀。我杀了许多与你朝夕相处的师兄弟，因为你没有能力保护他们。即使这样，你仍然无动于衷吗？”

 

慎说，“我摈弃了情感。”

 

“身为维护均衡之人，你的情感不被允许展露出来。但那不代表你没有它们；相反，被压抑得越久，它们就堆积得越浓烈。慎，你的眼睛虽是关押它们的牢笼，我却能透过它们将你看得清清楚楚。”

 

“你确实很了解我。我们以前曾是兄弟，这一点毋庸置疑。”

 

“我们不仅是兄弟，还是情人。”

 

劫满意地看到慎暗金色的眼睛睁大了些。他能感受到慎身上的伪装渐渐淡化，散发出隐隐约约的气势，那让他莫名地感到口干舌燥。

 

“你到底想说什么？”

 

慎一字一句地问道。

 

“你很清楚我想说什么。我只问你一句，你是否在想同样的事情？”

 

慎没有回答，只是加重了呼吸。劫看到他握紧了拳头，青筋在他的手背上突出来。劫的手试探性地伸向慎的两腿之间，后者按住了他，眼睛里满是游移不定。劫用另一只手盖住慎的手背，他的吐息隔着面罩打在慎的嘴唇上。

 

“……师兄。”

 

一阵颤栗从慎的脊椎传上来，这个称呼比他想象中的还要更加刺激他的神经。一晃神的时间，劫已经掀开了他的面罩。温热的舌尖撬开他微张的牙关，近在咫尺的双眼低垂，睫毛像羽扇一样轻轻颤抖。借着些许月光，慎能看到那张脸上虽然还带着疲惫，但却微微泛着兴致盎然的红光。他很清楚劫被挑起性欲时候的样子，正如劫清楚自己的一样。

 

下一秒，慎就像只灵敏的黑豹扑倒他的猎物一样将劫拖到一旁空置的储物柜上牢牢地压制住。劫低声笑着咬住慎的嘴唇，直到铁锈的味道在他的味蕾上蔓延开来，他仍然与那倔强的舌头角逐纠缠着。他们就像是不服输的角斗士，不断交换着唾液，舌尖舔过口腔的每一个角落仍不肯分离。直到缺氧到心口发紧的地步，他们才恋恋不舍地松开对方。

 

劫摩挲着他的眼角，拇指的指腹扫过他长长的睫毛。慎的眼睛在黑暗里微微发亮，清冷而皎洁的光芒反射在他的眼睑上，就像在眼眶里镶嵌了绝世宝玉。只要一用力，他就能将那只漂亮的眼球挖出来。慎从劫的眼睛里看出他的想法，身体不由得绷紧了起来。

 

“你在怕我？还是在怕你自己会控制不住对我做些什么？”

 

劫抬起头，鼻尖碰着慎的，他说话时的热气打在慎的嘴唇上。劫很明显地感觉到身上之人某一个变得坚硬、膨胀起来的器官正顶着他的大腿。他松开了搂着慎的脖子的手臂，看着同样喘着粗气的慎那双暗金色的眼睛里盛满了浓郁的欲望。不得不说，慎情动的样子真的非常有诱惑力。那样一张棺材脸，被挑起兴致了以后，竟然比一般人的看起来还要更加煽情。慎看着他的眼里满是汹涌而出的激烈情感，劫有种在望着它们的瞬间就被拆之入腹的错觉。

 

慎的手指沾了些津液探进了劫的双腿之间。冰凉的感觉让劫反射性地瑟缩了一下，慎停下了动作，习惯性地用询问的眼神望着他。

 

“别对我那么温柔。我们是敌人，记得吗？”劫扯住慎脑后的头发，不满地低吼。他感觉到慎的动作顿了顿，然后有一根手指有些粗暴地捅了进来。那个地方这么多年都没被使用过，再次被开拓的感觉有些令人不适应。但劫忍耐了下来，他不希望慎用以前那种甜蜜的方式与他做爱。他们毕竟再也回不到以前了，用和以前一样的模式只会平添烦恼。他将腿张得更开了一些，方便慎的手指在他腿间抽插。那个手势和慎施法的时候有些相似，劫不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来。

 

慎似乎有些不高兴地撤出了手指。作为替代，更为火热的器官顶了上来。尽管还没有被完全扩张，但慎似乎已经无法再忍耐了。此时慎的眼睛低垂着，暗暗的，背着光，几乎整个人都笼罩在阴影里。在劫看来，竟和他日夜相对的影子分身有些相似。 他抬起手来想抚摸慎的侧脸，手却在半空中硬生生地垂下了。

 

他比谁都清楚他们再也回不去了。那他又是为什么要诱惑他呢？难道只为了再次体会和他温存的感觉吗？在见到慎的那刻，他的理智就瓦解得所剩无几了。他想念他到自己也不知道的地步，而慎永远不会知道这一点。

 

慎进入的时候没有足够的润滑，他的后穴尽管只是被撕裂了一点，却一样痛得十指连心。但他咬紧了牙关，一声也没吭。他喜欢这样的慎，他能从那双总是毫无波澜的眼睛里看出复仇的快感。常年禁欲的可怜忍者早已憋坏了，看到鲜血从交合处涌出来的时候，他的眼睛甚至露出了嗜虐的狂热。

 

劫疲倦而满足地闭上眼睛。慎开始变得越来越像他的同类了——也许只要再推一把，他就能从暮光之眼的座椅上栽下来，掉入影流之主那无穷无尽的黑暗深渊里。那个老头如果在世的话，看到这样的场景一定会心碎的吧。

 

“劫，你在想什么？”

 

慎还是和以前一样，不喜欢他在被侵犯的时候开小差。他现在被他凌空抱起来，面对这面，背部顶着墙壁，腿环着慎结实的腰身。

 

“我在想你的父亲。”

 

他如实说道。慎愣了一下，随即露出了一个苦笑，“你从来不在这种时候想着我。”

 

“我没有身心都忠于你的义务。”

 

“……确实。”慎叹了口气。

 

那一缕叹息轻不可闻地吹在他的耳际，劫深深嗅着慎身上带着的艾欧尼亚常年盛开的染井吉野的气息，慎的手指在他的身上流连，老茧上粗糙的触感让他被碰到的地方像是蔓起了燎原星火，火热地灼烧刺激着他的神经与感官。

 

劫施力抱住慎的脖子，隔着胸腔，他能清楚地听到慎铿锵有力的心跳声。他的心跳和慎的重叠在一起，因为对方而猛烈地加速。慎眯起眼睛，紧抱着劫。高潮来临的刹那，体液像是高速水压，淅淅飒飒地打在对方的内部。房间里除了他们的喘息意外一片寂静，两个人依偎在一起享受完高潮的余韵。之后劫推开了慎，开始将散落在地上的衣物往身上套。慎站在一旁一边看着他的动作，一边平复着自己的呼吸。

 

“我们还会再见面的吧？”

 

他问了和烬一样的话。劫没有正面回答，只是不冷不热地扫了他一眼。

 

“把今晚的事忘了吧。”

 

“为什么？”从慎的声音里听不出他此时在想什么，“劫，开始这一切的人是你。”

 

“别自以为是了。我只是突然想做了，仅此而已。”劫冲他笑笑，“你知道，不论此时在这里的对象是谁。”

 

慎抿紧了嘴唇，拳头也攥了起来。但最终他没有反驳，只是沉默地目送着劫从窗口跳出去。敞开的窗户里灌入夜风，慎赤身裸体地站在窗前看着他消失在夜幕里，却丝毫不觉得寒冷。劫的体温似乎还残存在他的肌肤上，触感如丝，却强烈得让本该麻木的内心溅起圈圈涟漪。


End file.
